


Be my Baby

by BigLeoSis



Series: Kylux Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kylo takes care of Hux, M/M, Nightmare, Phasma is the best bro!, deaged Hux
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Be my Baby

Es hätte nicht schlimmer sein können.

General Hux war durch irgendein dummes Missgeschick zu einem fünfjährigen Jungen geworden und jetzt saßen Kylo und Phasma ihm gegenüber und wussten nicht, was sie mit ihm anstellen sollten.

Er und Hux führten bereits seit einer geraumen Zeit eine Beziehung und Phasma war seine beste Freundin. Wenn man Phasma so bezeichnen konnte. Zumindest sorgte sie sich nicht minder um den Rothaarigen, wie Kylo.

 

Und dieses Missgeschick brachte sie alle Drei jetzt in eine prekäre Lage.

Kylo verließ sich für gewöhnlich auf Hux. Sehr sogar.

Hux war immer da, wenn er ihn brauchte, stand ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, kümmerte sich um ihn wie noch nie jemand vorher.

Selbst seine Eltern hatten sich nie so sehr um ihn gekümmert.

Nur Hux …

 

Zu Anfangs hatten sie sich nicht verstanden, waren wie Hund und Katze zueinander gewesen. Da wo Hux kalt war, schon beinahe eisig, rauschte pures Feuer durch Kylos Venen.

Phasma hingegen war der Ruhepol zwischen ihnen.

So auch jetzt.

 

Hux Zustand dauerte jetzt bereits zwei Tage und Phasma hatte in der Zeit mehr Leute aus ihrer Truppe bestraft als nach dem Vorfall mit FN-2187.

Sie kämpfte für Hux.

Und das würde Kylo auch tun, wenn er es musste.

 

Hux hatte sich auch immer um ihn gekümmert. Hatte jeden seiner Ausbrüche durchgestanden, hatte ihn im Arm gehalten, ihm stets gezeigt wie viel er ihm bedeutete.

Er war in Hux Armen eingeschlafen, während der Rothaarige mit seinen langen Fingern durch seine dichten Locken geglitten war und Kylo hatte seinem Herzschlag gelauscht, bis er eingeschlafen war.

 

Kylo brachte Hux in sein Zimmer. Es war schon spät und als Kind hatte er auch immer früh ins Bett gemusst.

Kylo ging mit ihm ins Bad, duschte ihn und putzte mit Hux die Zähne.

Als er ihn ins Bett legte, klammerte sich Hux mit aller Macht um Kylos Hals.

 

„Was ist?“ fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

 

„Geh nicht weg, Ben.“ flüsterte der kleine Junge leise.

 

Kylos Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Er löste die Ärmchen um seinen Hals und steckte Hux unter die Decke. „Ich bin gleich bei dir.“

Ben küsste die Hände, die sich um seine Finger geschlossen hatte, ehe er auch diese vorsichtig von sich löste und dann schnell im Bad verschwand. Dort schälte er sich aus seiner Uniform und streifte sich ein altes Shirt über den Kopf und ging zurück zum Bett.

Hux hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt, hatte seine Beine eingezogen und schlief tief und fest. Ben schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke und legte einen Arm um den schlafenden Jungen. Er beobachtete das ruhige und entspannte des kleinen Jungen, während er sanft über seinen Arm strich.

Ben schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an Hux und küsste den roten Schopf.

 

**=*=**

 

Ben wurde durch Hände geweckt, die sich panisch in sein Shirt krallten und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er richtig wach war. Hux wimmerte leise und das brachte Ben zurück in die Gegenwart und er saß wenige Augenblicke später aufrecht im Bett.

Ben hob den Jungen hoch und legte ihn gegen seine Brust, ehe er aus dem Bett stieg und begann auf und ab zu gehen, während er Hux auf seinem Arm hutschte. Die Arme des Jungen schlangen sich um Bens Hals und er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Bens Schulter. Ben löste einen Arm und grub seine Finger in Hux feines Haar.

Er massierte den Kopf des Jungen, bis sich sein Atem wieder beruhigte und sich die blaugrauen Augen langsam öffneten. Als Hux seinen Kopf ein wenig hob, traf sein Blick auf den von Bens braune Augenn und dieser schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

 

„Wieso bissu wach?“ nuschelte Hux.

 

„Du hattest einen Albtraum,“ klärte Ben seinen fünfjährigen Freund und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

 

„Ich hab dich geweckt … du muss böse sein.“

 

„Nein Hux, ich bin nicht böse,“ flüsterte Ben. „Wollen wir wieder ins Bett?“

 

Hux nickte und seine Arme schlangen sich noch fester um Bens Hals. „Darf ich bei dir slafen?“

 

„Hux du hast bei mir geschlafen,“ klärte Ben ihn sanft auf.

 

„Nein … hier … so. Das du mich hältst.“

 

Ben konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verhindern und nickte. Er ging zurück zum Bett und kletterte wieder unter die warme Decke. Der Dunkelhaarige legte sich auf den Rücken, sodass Hux auf seiner Brust liegen konnte.

 

„So okay?“ fragte er den kleinen Rotschopf, welcher nickte.

 

„Hab dis lieb,“ nuschelte Hux gegen Bens Hals und dieser konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

 

Er grub sein Gesicht in das feine rote Haar und inhalierte den ungetrübten Duft seines Freundes.

Ben blieb solange wach, bis sein Hux wieder eingeschlafen war. Anschließend schaltete Ben das Licht wieder aus und schlief danach selbst schnell wieder ein.

 

**=*=**

 

Es war eher ungewöhnlich, dass sowohl Hux, als auch Kylo ihren Dienst auf der Brücke verschliefen.

Für gewöhnlich … aber im Moment war nichts gewöhnlich.

Und eben aus diesem Grund war Phasma gerade auf dem Weg in Hux Quartier. Sie besaß den Override-Code und das nutzte sie nun aus.

 

Mit dem Anblick, der sie im Schlafzimmer von Hux erwartete, hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Die Schrecken der ersten Order, General Hux und Ritter Kylo Ren, lagen eng umschlungen im Bett. Hux lag in seiner vollen Größe auf Kylo, der seine Arme fest um den schmaleren Körper geschlungen hatte.

Hux Gesicht war tief in Kylos Schulter gepresst und sie schliefen tief und fest.

 

Phasma befand, dass die erste Order noch einen Tag warten konnte und verließ sie wieder.

Nach dem Trubel der letzten Tage hatten die Beiden einen freien Tag verdient.


End file.
